In Heat?
by CrimsonHunger
Summary: Ikuto has been acting strange ever since Amu's and his little scene; not being around for a couple days. Amu decides to ask him whats up. Once he visits she locks the windows, doors, and pins Ikuto on the bed. Bad move, things seem to heat up as Ikuto gets more cat like. ONE SHOT!


**Hey guys just wanted to make a real quick one shot for you guys :P! Enjoy :3! amu x ikuto FOR LIFE*coughs* I mean they are pretty cool I guess .;.**

**(xxx)**

**In Heat!?**

Amu sat in her room like usual when she wanted to see Ikuto; if he was there. She wore a black with a red X on the right side of her tank top, a short skirt that she always wore to school and her hair down. She had not worn shoes or socks in her room as she looked at her ceiling. Ikuto hadn't been around for a while, and when he had, he had acted so strangely. _I wonder if somethings been bothering him?_ She sighed," Why does he have to keep secrets?!" She groaned and thought about the last time she had saw him.

**Flash back**

Amu woke up slightly from her sleep, she felt something warm and soft against her. She sighed and cuddled with it more; she had wished to stay like that, but her curiosity caused her to look. What she saw was a smirking cat rubbing its had against her breasts. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but blank pants at least, _thank god!_ She blushed like hell and yelled," W-what the fuck are you doing Ikuto!?" She pushed him off and he blinked," But Amu, you were the one that said my name in your sleep." He licked his lips as he continued," and it wasn't a normal hello way either." She blushed even brighter if possible as she just looked the other way. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him," Now, now princess, you know better than to look away from me." He kissed her slowly as his hand drew imaginary circles on her stomach.

She was starting to get into his kisses and thats when it got a lot worse. He attacked her lips when he saw she gave in. Raviging them as if that was his life sorce; as something hard was rubbing against her thigh. She blushed as she figured out what it was; he licked her lips and she opened willingly. He explored every inch, circling her tounge, making his dominance known as he explored more as he never let her get past his tounge. She moaned slightly and Ikuto responed with his own moan. Amu's mind was becoming a little fuzzy as he seperated and looked at her. They just stared at each other as they both looked from their faces to their lips again.

Amu bit her lip, _I want more...I don't think I will be able to say it though._ Ikuto practically read the look on her face and he sighed," No princess, I think that's enough for now." She blinked," W-what do you mean?!" He chuckled and kissed her forehead as he jumped off the bed and out the window before she could even blink. He had even taken his shirt before she even noticed.

**Flash back end**

She blushed as she thought of it and looked at the clock; it was 9:41 p.m. Ikuto always came in her room at 10:00 p.m; he hadn't been in here for days so now was the time he would show up. She practically waited for an eternity before she heard that familiar knock on her window. She looked over and saw Ikuto; he looked strangely withdrawn, as if holding himself back. She opened the window and dragged him in locking the window and door. " Ikuto, you're going to tell me whats been going on with you!" He remained silent, but seemed to be moving his eyes along her body as if memorizing it.

She gave a sound of anger and pushed him against the bed," Tell. Me. Whats. Wrong. With. You!" He wrapped his arms around her waste and nibbled on her ear," Shouldn't have done that princess, I've been trying to play nice in my time of, in heat, but you seem to want me to give you all sorts of attention." She blushed," S-so you've been in heat!?" He nodded licking her ear more and lightly thrusting; seeming to want her body. "I've been thinking of you for days Amu; I didn't want you to feel rushed, so that's why I stayed away for so long."

She moaned lightly and in response so did Ikuto. " Amu, if you make those beautiful sounds I may just start doing this." He grabbed her breast and started to move it as he pinched her nipple through her shirt. She gasped," N-no don't do that!" He chuckled and flipped them over so he was on top. " Then I'll do this." He moved her shirt up, along with her bra, and began sucking on her nipple. She moaned," I-Ikuto!" She had no idea that she had wrapped her legs around his waste at the time; until he bucked into her once, making them both moan. "Amu... if you don't want to have sex right now..." He seemed to be fighting a battle in his head," then we can quit." She shook her head no," I-Ikuto...I truly want this, right now." He nodded in understanding.

He began sucking hard on her nipple as his other hand stroked her panties. She moaned; this only made him buck a little. He began licking around her nipple as the other hand twisted the other. She squirmed a little trying her hardest not to moan. When he left her breasts he took off the tank top and bra completely; leaving her exposed. She covered her small breasts out of embarrassment," Amu, do not hide yourself from me." He grabbed her arms gently and pulled them away as he stared; seeing them erected from his assault earlier.

She looked away," Don't stare!" He chuckled and whispered in her ear," I can't, your so...mouth watering." She shivered, _damn that seductive purr._ The distraction helped him get her panties of and him start licking her pussy. She moaned loudly, that made him go faster. " I-Ikuto...it feels good." She blushed furiously as she finally said what she had been wanting to. He started to thrust his tongue into her woman hood rather fastley. That had her squirming and moaning every time he licked. "I-Ikuto I think I-I'm going to..." He quickened his pace eagerly as he huskily said," Cum for me Amu, let me taste your pleasure." That did it, she came hard and long. The strange thing was she was burning even more.

She quickly grabbed Ikuto and turned them over, kissing his neck and rubbing his groin through his pants. " Amu, I'm the one supposed to be in heat here." He chuckled, but she didn't stop as she kissed lower and lower. Until she undid his pants and saw his member spring free. She blushed at the size and licked the tip. Ikuto stiffened a little; she did it again and the same result happened. She took the head in her mouth and licked around it with her tounge to see what would happen. Ikuto moaned, thats when she knew she was doing a good job. It was her turn to make him cum! She grabbed the organ lightly and began pumping as she moved her head up and down, while making sure to use her tongue.

" A-Amu! If you keep doing that so fast I just might cum too quickly!" She quickened her pace," Just cum for me, my horny kitty." Her other hand grabbed his balls and started massaging; Ikuto couldn't hold it after that attack and came. Amu stayed still and swallowed accidentally, she blushed at the taste not deciding whether she liked it or not. " Horny kitty hmm." He grabbed Amu and got on top of her," You're acting more like a horny kitty then I am, and I'm in heat." He smirked, she blushed, thats when he lightly pressed at her vagina. She knew it would hurt, but she gave Ikuto a nod of reassurance just in case.

He quickly thrusted into Amu; making Amu whimper a little from the pain. He licked her tears away apologetically; then he waited until she nodded for him to move. He gently thrusted once; this made her moan silently. He smiled, now knowing she wouldn't be in pain; he began thrusting at a medium pace. She began having strings of moans as he lowered his body to suck on a nipple as he continued. She moaned even louder as he quickened his pace. "Ikuto! I- I think I'm about to cum!"

He smirked," Not just yet." He pulled out of her, flipped her around on her hands and knees and started taking her from behind. He huskily whispered in her ear," Just like an animal," he nibbled on her ear," or a mate." She moaned and blushed as he begun going very fast. Now he pushed her front body down so he could go deeper. "Ikuto! Its going so deep...I think I'm going to go crazy!" He was going as fast as he could now,"Amu I-I'm going to cum!" She screamed," Cum inside! I-inside!" Thats all he needed before he let all of his hot sticky cum into her womb. They both scream/moaned as they fell on the bed; Ikuto moved his arms around Amu and hugged her lovingly.

" Amu, did you take birth control pills today?" She giggled, blushed, and nodded to his question. He shook his head," Don't tell me you had figured out this would happen?" "Well, I kind of had a precaution at least." He sighed," Well I'm glad you did, because now we can have another round." He smirked as he rubbed his manhood against her; already hard. She blushed like hell, _Oh no..._

**(xxx)**

**MUHAHAHAHA! Should I make another chapter or should I just leave it at that :3...Well, it depends on you guys :3(review or Ikuto will murder you!)**

**Ikuto: Umm... *still undressed***

**Amu: Umm... *stares at Ikutos groin.***

**Ikuto: *smirks and pounces on Amu.***

**me: Hey! WHOA WHOA WHOA! Save it for another chapter, if there will be one :3**

**Ikuto:*licks his fingers and trails them along his shirtless chest* I'll be waiting. *He winks at everyone that read this.***

***Many fangirls that did not review died from nose bleeds***

**me: muahahha XD!**


End file.
